femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Porter (Law
Sheila Porter (Brooke Shields) is a hidden recurring villainess from Season Nineteen of Law & Order: SVU. She is the mother of the late Ellie Porter and the biological grandmother of Olivia Benson's adopted son, Noah Porter. Introduction Sheila Porter first appeared in the end of the episode, "Contrapasso," doing so at Olivia's home and introducing herself as Ellie's mother and Noah's grandmother. This came to the surprise of Olivia, as she believed Ellie's mother to be deceased. In the episode, "Complicated," Sheila engaged in a custody battle with Olivia, challenging Olivia's parenting skills, but as shown in that episode and in "Unintended Consequences," the two women had worked things out and both of them served as parental figures to Noah, while also forming a friendship in the process. Heel Turn In the episode, "Intent," Sheila turned heel and began her true game plan: orchestrating Noah's abduction. She colluded with her longtime gardener (and suggested lover) Juan Ortoli in her plan, after learning about Noah's whereabouts via a private investigator. Sheila's plan included manipulating Juan into believing that Olivia was neglecting and abusing Noah--stating that a bruise on his arm was proof (in actuality, the bruise came as a result of Olivia saving Noah from an oncoming car). The abduction was committed in the end of the episode, with Sheila acting worried and frantically searching for Noah. The following episode, "Gone Baby Gone," had Sheila working with Olivia to find Noah, while hiding her true role as the villainess behind the abduction. Sheila's reveal began when Dominick Carisi learned that Sheila had bought a car seat days before the abduction, which confirmed that she was the mastermind. Olivia and Fin Tutuola went to Sheila's home, only to discover her gone, and she had taken her photo of Ellie with her; an indication to Olivia that Sheila had already fled with Noah. The villainess drove with Noah in her car, and pretended to call Olivia when Noah asked for his mother. Carisi and Amanda Rollins caught up with Juan, who stated that their plan was to head to his cabin where they would be together as a family. However, when they arrived at the cabin, it was found to be empty, revealing this as another one of Sheila's lies. Sheila actually took Noah to her late sister's cabin in New Hampshire, which Olivia found out about while searching for deeper information on Sheila. Olivia arrived at the cabin looking for Noah, but at that moment, the evil Sheila attacked Olivia from behind with a fireplace poker, and took Olivia's gun and pointed it at her. She later verbally attacked Olivia's efforts as a parent, saying that blood is the only thing that makes a family and that she would be an unfit mother due to her job and New York's environment. She even callously stated that she could "sign a piece of paper" and adopt another child, and it was at that moment that Noah appeared and saw both women, forcing Sheila to put down her gun. Olivia then rushed Noah out of the cabin, leaving Sheila to break down as Olivia prevented her from going after Noah. Sheila was later handcuffed and arrested for orchestrating Noah's abduction. Trivia *Brooke Shields also appeared as a villainess in an episode of Nightcap. *Her probably most notorious villainous part was Tara/Sarah in the 1988 TV-movie The Diamond Trap. Quotes *"Cut the crap. You were trying to take my baby. (Olivia: "He's not your baby.") We'll see." (Sheila's words after attacking Olivia) *"(Olivia: I'm his mother, Sheila.") Why? Because the judge signed a piece of paper? That doesn't make you his mother. (Olivia: "Actually, Sheila, it does.") No. He is my blood, he is my family. He will never be a part of you the way he is a part of me." (Sheila's callous words to Olivia) Gallery Sheila Gun.png|Sheila holding Olivia at gunpoint Sheila Arrested.png|Sheila arrested by Olivia Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested